For taking pictures on a trip for example, a small, pocket-sized camera has been put into practical use, because the camera can be ready to take pictures and convenient for handling and portability. On the other hand, cameras using a 35 mm rollfilm are large in volume, heavy in weight and inconvenient for portability. Therefore, small-sized cameras such as a 110-size camera and a disk camera have been developed as portable cameras. With these cameras, however, the resulting image quality is deteriorated because the exposed image areas are also small-sized as the cameras are getting small-sized. The image quality deterioration is against the users' requirements for high image quality and is not acceptable by users.
For satisfying an excellent portability and a high image quality each required by users, a camera has been required to make it smaller in size without sacrificing an exposed image area. Therefore, it has been an essential theme to make a 35 mm-size film cartridge smaller in size.
The proportion of the volume of a light sensitive material occupying in a film cartridge is considerably larger. It is, therefore, an effective means for reducing the volume of the light sensitive material to make the film cartridge smaller. In the meanwhile, the volume of the light sensitive material depends upon the layer thickness of the light sensitive material, because the most portions of the layer thickness of the light sensitive material are occupied by a support. Therefore, the attempts have been tried to reduce the volume of a light sensitive material by making the support thickness thinner so as to make a cartridge smaller in size. However, there has raised a new problem that many scratches are produced on a film in the course of taking pictures and carrying out a development. There is also another problem as film abrasion resistance is seriously deteriorated when film is wound inside a camera. Further, the users' requirements for providing a high image quality cannot be satisfied, because an image sharpness is also deteriorated in practical photographing operation.